movie night
by mcfuz
Summary: "This is going to be a long ninety minutes, isn't it?" Odie asked, looking at the others over the top of his glasses. / What happens when our favourite seven heroes decide they want to watch Disney's Tangled on their afternoon off? Slight JayTheresa and ArchieAtlanta.


**movie night**

.

"_Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. This is bad. This is very, very bad. This is really bad…" Flynn turned the poster around so it faced the Stabbington brothers. "They just can't get my nose right!"_

"Preach," Neil said, running his fingers through his hair. Archie sent him a disbelieving look. "You know you're talking to a _Disney _movie, right?"

Neil glanced over in the direction of his purple haired friend and sighed. "Of course I do, but it doesn't mean I can't voice my opinion."

"If I remember correctly, Neil," Theresa piped in, curled up on the couch beside Jay, "you didn't even want to watch this movie in the first place. Something about _throwing off your groove_, wasn't it?"

Neil sniffed haughtily. "What can I say? It's grown on me."

"This is going to be a long ninety minutes, isn't it?" Odie asked, looking at the others over the top of his glasses. No-one answered. "Oh, brother," he groaned. Herry nodded in agreement and buried his head in his popcorn.

.

"_I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smoulder."_

"I can't believe that didn't work on her!" Neil shook his head in disbelief. He just couldn't understand this movie anymore.

Atlanta snorted. "As if, Neil. The guy looks constipated, not sexy." Archie choked on the kernel of popcorn he was swallowing. Atlanta grinned across at him, leaning forward to slap him on the back. Archie took a deep breath. "Gods, Neil," he finally gasped. "Can't we just watch the movie without you saying something stupid every five seconds?"

Neil shot Archie a murderous look and flicked his eyes back to the screen.

.

"_You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Flynn yelled, battling a sword-wielding horse with nothing but a frypan. _

"We've seen weirder," Neil butted in. "Monsters, gods, deadly diseases…"

"You with a shaved head?" Herry snickered, downing the last remnants of the popcorn in a single gulp. The others joined in with his laughter, Theresa particularly as she remembered Neil's horrified face when he realised what had become of his most precious asset. Neil's hand instinctively crept up to smooth out his blonde hair. "It's not even that funny!" he snapped.

"You kidding, Neil? I've never seen anything funnier!" Archie chuckled to himself. He was now sitting on the ground, the furthest position from Neil that was possible, his eyes seemingly glued to the screen but always drifting slightly to the right, to where Atlanta was sitting.

"I have!" Odie laughed. "Whenever Archie's always moaning after Atlanta, and she calls him a dork!" Jay grinned in agreement. Archie paused, mortified, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Atlanta was frozen too, her eyes darting anywhere and everywhere but Archie. Theresa took pity on them. "Come on, guys. Neil bald was a _lot_ funnier."

"Definitely," Herry laughed.

Neil rolled his eyes.

.

"_Rapunzel?"_

"_Eugene?"_

"_Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?"_

"That's it." Neil stood up from the lounge, brushing the lint off of his trousers. "This is why I don't like watching Disney movies." The others looked at him. Neil exhaled loudly. "Blondes are clearly more attractive - and more fashion forward, may I say - than brunettes."

"Hey!" Protests from Herry, Jay and Odie drowned out the last of Neil's sentence. Theresa and Atlanta exchanged smiling glances; Atlanta's cheeks were still red from Odie's earlier comment, but she managed to ask a legitimate question. "I thought you didn't care about being attractive, Herry."

Herry paused, mid-chew. "Do you even _know _how many dates with a girl involve food?" Atlanta blinked. "All of them, Atlanta. All. Of. Them." She rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to speak, before a high-pitched interruption made her jump.

"Quiet! It's almost over!" Neil was engrossed once more, hunched in front of the screen. Archie cleared his throat. "I thought you didn't like Disney movies, Neil. You made that pretty clear about _a second ago_."

Neil turned, looking at the others. "I know I said that, but have you _seen_ that dress?" He pointed to the screen at Rapunzel's gown. "If I were a girl, I'd definitely wear it. Wouldn't you?"

His six friends looked at Neil standing there, palms pressed against the screen, which had now begun rolling the credits. "Movie's over," Herry said, jumping to his feet. "Gotta go."

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Wait up!"

Neil glanced around the living room, now empty, hearing the slamming of doors as his friends walked off. He shrugged, turned back to the television, and picked up a DVD case. "Cinderella, here we come," he said, and settled back down for another ninety minutes of Disney.

.

**Author's Note:** Yeah...weird, I know, right? This just appeared in my head after watching COTT episode Bows and Eros, and the movie Tangled. I could really draw parallels between Neil and Flynn! (Flynn, NOT Eugene.) Anyway...review, if you want, but please don't flame...


End file.
